Crossover con Deadpool
by Otro loco mas
Summary: Un día Deadpool decide viajar a otro mundo, pero por un error termina en Adventure Bay convertido en un cachorro, que hará, como se sentirán los demás cachorros con su presencia averígualo, (primer fic mío así que no sean crueles y denle una oportunidad)
1. Prólogo

**Que hay, hola a** t **odos y bienvenidos a este fic, es mi primer fic así que perdónenme si no es muy bueno pero ya que :P, soy nuevo aquí y estaba aburrido y mi hermano menor estaba viendo un episodio de paw patrol y yo estaba con mi telefoneo viendo el nuevo trailer de deadpool y me pregunte, ¿Que pasaría si estos dos universos se juntan? y como es deadpool nada tiene sentido con el, espero que les guste y si no, no me importa lo seguiré haciendo, algún día.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido explícito con muchas mala palabras, alguna que otra escena que no es apta para menores de edad.**

Nuestro querido Wade Wilson o como todos lo conocen Deadpool, estaba sentado en su sillón viejo, el cuál derramaba alguna sustancia verde y estaba muy desgastada, en su cómodo departamento sin hacer nada, solo pasar una y una otra vez su videojuego, pasando el mismo nivel una y otra vez.

-"Maldita sea, viejo estoy cansado de no hacer nada, desearía tener a alguien para volarle los sesos"-Dijo Deadpool.

-"Que tal si vamos a joder al viejo de nuestro vecino"-Dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-"No, la última vez le dio un paro cardíaco por nuestra "inocente" bromita, recuerdas".

 **Comienza Flashback.**

Al afuera del departamento de deadpool, se encontraba al lado de otro apartamento una caja esperando al lado de la puerta a que alguien la recogiera hasta que salio de la puerta un anciano de edad muy avanzada en unas muletas. El anciano miró la caja con algo de duda, después de unos segundos la tomo y la llevo a su apartamento.

Una vez a dentro el anciano puso aquella caja en una mesa la cuál estaba al lado de un sofá del cuál el se sentó, miró la caja con algo de duda y después de unos minutos de pensarlo, agarro un cutter que tenía preparado y de una sola tajada separo la cinta en dos, abrió la caja con cuidado y soltó un grito de miedo al ver el interior de esta.

Era la cabeza de deadpool sin su mascara y con la lengua de fuera, el susto fue tan grande que le empezó a doler muy fuerte su pecho, dando a entender que estaba teniendo un paro a su muy envejecido corazón.

-"Hijo de- hijo de puta, maldito bastardo tu y tus, estu-estúpidas bromistas"-Dijo con dificultad aquel viejo mientras respiraba muy frenéticamente y a la vez agarraba su pecho por el tremendo dolor que tenía en esta-"Te veré en el infierno estúpido"-Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerto.

-"Jajaja, hubieras visto tu cara maldito vejestorio"-Reía la cabeza de deadpool por dentro de la caja-"Jajaja, oye ¿sigues ahí?-Pregunto al no oírlo mas.

-"Santa mierda, creo que lo matamos..."-Dijo la voz dentro de deadpool.

-"Ese estúpido anciano nunca aguanta nuestras bromas".

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-"Tienes razón"-Respondió la voz dentro de él después de aquel recuerdo-"No crees que le debimos informar a la policía sobre su muerte en vez de dibujarle penes en todo su cadáver".

-"No, fue muy divertido o eso es lo que me dicen la mayoría de mis seguidores en facebook, después de subir su foto".

-"Si sabes que los 99999 seguidores que tienes solo eres tú con cuentas diferentes y después de subir esa foto el único chico real que teníamos dejo de seguirnos".

-"Ese idiota no sabe de lo que pierde... oye ya lo se, y si vamos con Sinister, el tiene una maquina de teletransportación a otro planetas o lugares distintos"-Dijo muy estúpidamente deadpool.

-"Te refieres a pedirle permiso de usarlo, teletransportarnos a otro mundo para hacer desastres y que se no quite el aburrimiento"-Dijo la voz de una manera ten rápida que al penas y se alcanzo a entender.

-"De hecho yo pensaba en quitársela, teletransportarnos a donde esta el aquel chico que nos dejo de seguir, raptar a su familia y amenazarlo por haberme dejado, pero es una buena idea".

Dicho esto deadpool se teletransportó con su poder y de un segundo a otro ya estaba al lado del castillo de su enemigo, una vez ahí toco a la puerta, pero al no ser recibido decidió romperla con una patada rápida.

-"Hey Sinister, me prestas tu maquina de teletransportación solo por esta vez"-Grito dentro del castillo pero no recibió ninguna respuesta y nadie lo ataco como era de costumbre-"Que extraño"-Dijo muy alterado deadpool-"Se que estas en tu baño tocando tu pequeña parte, ya sal y dame tu maquina"-Grito pero otra vez no recibió respuesta.

Paseo por todos los rincones del enorme palacio pero noto que no había nadie, todo estaba en silencio hasta que llego a una especie de salón con extraños aparatos y muchas cosas raras, y en medio de esa gran sala había una enorme pantalla, la cuál mostraba a Sinister peleando contra lo hombres-x.

-"Oh mi dios"-Dijo deadpool viendo la pantalla para después caer de rodilla y gritar-"Maldito seas, porque tu tienes esta enorme tele y yo apenas tengo una caja inservible"-Grito exagerando muy triste-"Muy bien, te iba a pedir permiso para usar tus juguetes, pero como no me dijiste sobre tu nueva pantalla ahora la usare sin tu permiso"-Dicho eso se puso a ver, a destruir y desordenar todas las cosas para encontrar aquella maquina que lo enviaría a otro mundo hasta que después de varias horas logro encontrarla.

-"Espera un momento, ¿Sabes como usarla?-Pregunto su voz interna.

-"Pfff, por favor soy deadpool, no hay nada que no pueda controlar"-Dijo para después subirse a aquella máquina la cuál era como una especie de capsula lo bastante grande como para meterse dentro, que estaba conectada o muchos artefacto con luces y botones extraños.

-"Siento que esto no va a salir bien"-Dijo aquella voz.

Deadpool sin pensarlo se metió dentro de aquella capsula y después de esto esta se cerro por si sola dejando todo adentro a oscuras, pero de un momento otro se empezó a escuchar una voz.

-"Bienvenido señor Sinister, a que planeta quiere viajar hoy"-Dijo la voz de aquella maquina la cuál era un poco femenina.

-"Jeje, creo que soy Sinister"-Susurro-"Quisiera viajar a un mundo en donde haya aventuras, chicos malos y que este en una playa, o mejor que este en un bahía"-Dicho esto la maquina empezó a ser ruido extraños y a moverse frenéticamente-"Esto va a ser increíble"-Grito muy entusiasmado.

Y así la maquina lo teletransporto a otro mundo y a otra dimensión, y mientras esto pasaba Deadpool sentía como su piel y traje comenzaban a encogerse, sentía como una gran cantidad de pelo salía por toda su piel y de su trasero empezaba a salirle una cola y en su cabeza salían orejas y su nariz y boca comenzaban a estirarse.

-"Pero que mierda me esta pasando, me estoy volviendo una especie de Deadpool lobo?"-Dijo muy confundido hasta que llego a su destino.

Y así la aventura de Deadpool recién comienza.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a mi fic y bueno, olvide decir que el capítulo anterior era el prólogo y este es lo que sería el inicio del fic o capítulo 1 pero bueno, gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic y los dejo leyendo.**

 **Capítulo 1: "Desearía a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo sin lastimarlo"**

Era un hermoso día en Adventure Bay, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y los cachorros de la Paw Patrol jugaban como todos los días en su patío en donde se encontraban todos los juguetes con los que jugaban siempre. Rubble, Rocky y Zuma jugaban a las atrapadas entre ellos, Skye saltaba en su trampolín rosado y Chase jugaba a ser espía mientras observaba a la distancia a Skye mirándola con una cara de atontado y enamorado, todos estaban jugando, todos menos Marshall quien solo se quedaba sentado en su casa de cachorro viendo a sus amigos.

-"Vaya todos se están divirtiendo, creo que me voy a unir al juego de las atrapadas con mis amigos"-Se dijo a sí mismo para después acercarse para preguntarles-"Amigos puedo jugar con ustedes?"-Pregunto el pequeño dálmata.

-"Claro que puedes"-Dijo Rocky y los demás cachorros estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión.

-"Y como recién te uniste tú las traes"-Agregó Zuma para después salir corriendo mientras reía junto con los otros cachorros mientras Marshall los perseguía.

-"Jaja, aquí voy amigos"-Dijo el muy entusiasmado de Marshall saliendo detrás de sus amigos.

La emoción del pequeño dálmata era demasiada que no se dio cuenta que había una patineta delante suya y término resbalándose en ella lo que hizo que la patineta saliera rodando a gran velocidad con el pequeño cachorro encima de ella y sin ningún control aparente Marshall terminó arrollando a sus amigos que jugaban con él. Sin poder hacer nada ni siquiera moverse, terminó por estrellarse en un arbusto el cuál suavizó su aterrizaje sin sufrir ningún daño.

-"Lo siento mucho amigos"-Dijo Marshall saliendo de aquel arbusto para salir corriendo a ver el estado de sus amigos.

-"No te preocupes, sabemos que fue un accidente"-Dijo Rubble mientras este trataba de levantarse del suelo.

-"Tranquilo amigo cuando nos levantemos volveremos a jugar"-Dijo Rocky levantándose con dificultad y cuando por fin logro ponerse de pie este soltó un ladrido de dolor para después caerse otra vez.

-"Rocky estas bien? "-Preguntó Marshall muy preocupado mientras corría hacia el cachorro adolorido.

-"Creo que tiene la pata lastimada, llevémoslo con Ryder pronto"-Dijo Zuma muy preocupado.

Después de esto Rubble y Zuma ayudaron a Rocky y lo llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron adentro de la torre de la Paw Patrol.

-"En serio lo lamento"-Gritó Marshall mientras veía con mucha tristeza como sus amigos se llevaban a Rocky –"Soy un tonto, ahora no querrán que juegue con ellos jamás, iré con Chase tal vez y él logre ayudarme".

Después de decir esto el pequeño dálmata fue con su mejor amigo a que lo ayudará a olvidar el problema que él ocasionó. En unos arbustos se encontraba escondido Chase, quién con su traje de espía veía a la distancia a Skye con una cara de atontado enorme.

-"Skye, algún día te diré lo que siento por ti"-Susurraba Chase para sí mismo escondido mientras observaba a la única chica de su equipo.

-"Chase necesito tu ayuda"-Dijo Marshall apareciendo de la nada detrás de Chase.

Esto hizo que Chase diera un brinco del susto y cayese fuera de su escondite a la vista de Skye.

-"Lo siento mucho estas bien"-Preguntó Marshall muy preocupado.

-"Hola chicos, que están haciendo?"-Preguntó Skye al ver a sus dos amigos al lado de ella bajándose de su trampolín y acercarse a ellos.

-"Hola Skye, yo estoy teniendo un mal día"-Respondió el pequeño dálmata muy triste.

-"Y yo estaba jugando en los arbustos"-Mintió Chase con un ligero sonrojo.

-"Chase tu pata está sangrando"-Dijo Skye al notar como un líquido rojo brotaba de una de las patas de Chase.

-"Oh no puede ser no te preocupes te llevaré con Ryder a que te vea, lo siento mucho amigo"-Dijo Marshall muy preocupado.

-"No se preocupen, son solo unas gotitas iré de todas formas por una vendita"-Dijo Chase intentando calmar a su amigos.

-"Muy bien, yo te ayudare a ir"-Dijo Skye ofreciendo su ayuda Chase la cual muy amablemente la recibió.

-"Vienes Marshall"-Pregunto Chase antes de irse junto a Skye.

-"No vayan ustedes dos, ya he ocasionado demasiado daño"-Dijo muy deprimido Marshall con la cabeza decaída.

Sus amigos dudaron por un momento sobre si era buena idea dejar a Marshall solo en ese ánimo, pero después decidieron irse bastante inseguros sobre su decisión dejando al dálmata solo y desanimado.

En otro lado de Adventure Bay, un gran y enorme agujero negro aparecía en el cielo, para después caer del interior de ese agujero una especie de capsula metálica de una manera brutal, la cual ocasiono un gran cráter en el lugar donde aterrizo aquella cosa. Segundo después la puerta de la capsula se abrió, dejando salir una especie de humo blanco el cuál era muy denso, pero se lograba ver como una sombra pequeña salía de ahí, de un momento a otro el humo se dispersó dejando ver al ser que bajo de aquel objeto. Aquel ser era un cachorro con un traje y mascara de color rojo y un poco de negro en el contorno de los ojos formando una especie de rombo con ojos muy blancos, tanto que ni se podía ver el iris, el traje estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo y era del mismo color que su máscara, en su espalda se tenía dos catanas muy afiladas que estaban ideal para su tamaño y con un cinturón con bastante cosas entre ellas dos pistolas, dos metralletas entre más armas en ese pequeño cinturón.

-"Por fin aire fresco, adentro de esa cosa olía a trasero de elefante con mierda de gato"-Dijo aquel cachorro después de bajar de esa capsula y tirarse en el verde césped del cual se trataba de Deadpool.

-"Me puedes decir cómo demonios sabemos a qué huele un trasero de elefante con mierda de gato?"-Pregunto la voz.

-"Recuerdas aquella visita al zoológico en la cual nos quedamos atorados en el ano del elefante para después lograr salir y aterrizar en la mierda de aquel tigre que nos intentó matar pero huyo de nosotros al notar que olíamos a mierda"-Respondió Deadpool.

-"Vaya tienes razón, fue una experiencia bastante traumatizante y que juramos no volver a recordar".

-"Si pero gracias a un idiota que vive dentro de mi mente no la podre olvidar".

-"Tú fuiste el idiota que quiso meterle aquel palo al elefante"-Contestó la voz para después darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-"Oye, donde estamos y porque mierda no sentimos nuestros pulgares".

Después de decir esto Deadpool fue corriendo lo más rápido posible al río que tenía cerca de ahí para darse cuenta de que ahora era un cachorro.

-"Oh mi dios, sabes lo que esto significa"-Preguntó muy alarmado Deadpool.

-"No, la verdad no"-Respondió la voz.

-"Significa que ahora podremos ir a los vestuarios de las chicas y entrar sin que nos den una abofeteada, sino todo lo contrario, que ellas nos vean con cara de ternura y que nos cargan hasta llevarnos a su pechos"-Al imaginar todo eso, Deadpool empezó a babear en exceso por su sucia idea.

-"Esa es una buena idea, que bueno que lo pensé yo"-Interrumpió la voz dentro de él.

-"Un minuto yo pensé en eso".

-"Si pero yo dije que era una buena idea".

-"Quieres pelea hijo de puta".

Después de esto se llevó una discusión entre Deadpool y su voz imaginaria, lo cual lo llevo a la locura que llego al límite de dispararse con una de sus pistolas en su cabeza.

Unos minutos antes de la llegada de Deadpool, Marshall caminaba muy deprimido afuera del área de la torre de los Paw Patrol.

-"Soy un cachorro tonto, hice que Rocky se lastimara su pata y que a Chase le sangrara la suya, no merezco estar en la Paw Patrol, soy un desastre"-Dijo para sí mismo mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada y caminando muy lentamente-"Desearía tener un amigo que no importa si lo daño o no que el siempre este bien y no tenga que preocuparme por si lo lastime o no"-Dijo para después detenerse en un pequeño valle.

Mientras él se quedaba pensando en todos su incidentes sentado en el césped, pudo ver como un enorme agujero negro aparecía en el cielo y de él algo caía y se desplomaba frenéticamente sobre el suelo a unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

-"Pero que fue eso, serán aliens"-Dijo Marshall muy asustado por lo sucedido mientras retrocedía lentamente con muchos nervios-"No que estoy haciendo, esta es la perfecta oportunidad para redimirme de mis errores, si investigo que fue eso de seguro todos olvidarán mis accidentes".

Al decir esto Marshall tomo toda su valentía y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de lo sucedido pero aún tenía miedo y estaba inseguro sobre su decisión.

Fin del capítulo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos, :) gracias por entrar a leer este fic que al parecer le está gustando a algunos pocos que hablan español pero no se preocupen esta historia va a continuar.**

 **And for those who speak English soon** **will work in translation, don't worry.** **Sorry for my awful english. :(**

 **Capítulo 2: "¿Dead que?"**

Marshall al ver aquella capsula se sintió muy inseguro, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar ante tal situación solo se quedó parado unos segundo y decidió continuar su camino para averiguar de qué se trataba, la curiosidad lo mataba más y más pero una pequeña voz dentro de él le decía que ignorara eso y solo regresara con sus amigos, debido a que él estaba en una pequeña colina y la enorme capsula debajo de él, tomo un par de medidas de seguridad para ser lo más discreto posible pero debido a que era un poco torpe no tomo más de 5 segundos para que se tropezara con alguna rama y bajara rodando colina abajo, chocando contra un árbol del cual se deprendieron una gran parte de sus hojas y cayeran todas sobre Marshall.

-"Ouch"-Se quejó, con un poco de dolor, debajo de todo ese montonal de hojas para momentos después oír el sonido de una pistola disparando-"QUE FUE ESO!"-Grito ante el miedo de oír por primera vez ese sonido.

Debido a que era un cachorro y que Adventure Bay era un pueblo muy tranquilo, era normal que ese sonido lo asustara de esa manera, pero eso hizo que sintiera más curiosidad y se acercara cada vez más al lugar lo más callado posible. Mientras esto sucedía el cuerpo de Deadpool, mejor dicho Dogpool, se encontraba tirado con un gran agujero de bala que atravesaba todo su cráneo y debido a su regeneración, ridículamente rápida, este se despertó.

-"Mierda, ya te callaste hijo de puta?"-Pregunto Dogpool a la voz de su cabeza.

-"Eres un imbécil, no puedes matarme, yo soy tu"-Respondió la voz.

-"Entonces si tú eres yo, tu eres el imbécil al llamarme imbécil"-Dijo de nuevo Dogpool.

-"Mierda, tienes razón entonces mejor me callo"-Dijo la voz.

-"Antes de que te vayas respóndeme algo, si tú eres yo y yo soy tú ¿Quién es más tonto de los dos?"-Dijo de una manera muy estúpida esperando alguna respuesta la cual nunca llego.

A unos pocos metros se encontraba Marshall el cuál lograba escuchar la voz de alguien hablando solo, se acercó cada vez más y pudo apreciar a un cachorro que tenía puesto un curioso traje rojo con negro y traía encima de él unos cuantos artilugios bastante extraños.

-"Ok, Marshall no tienes nada de que temer, es solo un cachorro como tú, solo que este tiene un traje raro que cubre su piel, el cuál posiblemente no sea piel y sean escamas ya que puede ser un extraterrestre"-Dijo Marshall para sí mismo tratando de calmarse, cosa que obviamente no le funciono de nada y solo lo aterro aún más. (Por eso no progresas en la vida Marshall ¬¬).

Debido a que Dogpool era un cachorro ahora, su oído se mejoró lo cual causo que escuchara la voz de Marshall y lo que decía.

-"UN EXTRATERRESTRE! Ahhhhh"-Grito cual nena Dogpool sin saber que se refería a él, el susto fue tanto que uso su teletransportación para aparecer cerca de Marshall y saltar a sus brazos, o este caso sus patas delanteras, haciendo que este lo cargara.

-"Ahhhhhh!" -Grito ahora Marshall al ver ahora aquel cachorro estaba en sus patas delanteras soltándolo haciendo que este cayera-"¿Quién eres?-Pregunto con una voz muy asustada y nerviosa mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-"Bueno, me llaman de muchas maneras"-Dijo Dogpool-"Me dicen cabeza hueca, maniático homicida, estúpido y sensual, idiota, entre otros, pero para tu gran suerte te acabas de encontrar con magnifico DEDPOOL"-Dijo mientras que la capsula en la que viajaba explotaba detrás suyo-"Que extraño, no se supone que tenía que hacer eso"-Dijo al notar la explosión.

-"Dead que?"-Pregunto Marshall muy confundido.

-"Deadpool, ¿Qué nunca escuchaste de mí?"-Pregunto Dogpool-"No has jugado mi juego, leído mis comics".

-"No es la primera vez que oigo sobre ti, pero acaso ¿Eres un superhéroe?, ¿Conoces al perro apolo?"-Pregunto Marshall con mucha emoción.

-"Que!"-Dijo conmocionado-"Un perro es más famoso que yo!"

-"Bueno de hecho es un cachorro como tú y como yo"-Dijo Marshall.

-"Espera un minuto, piénsalo bien, esta es una oportunidad grandiosa, si en este lugar no nos conocen significa que podemos gobernar como dioses si les mostramos nuestros poderes, tan solo imagínatelo, una estatua tuya, muñecos tuyos y todas las chicas que quieras si te vuelves su dios"-Dijo la voz dentro de él.

-"Buena idea y podemos gobernar con puño de hierro"-Dijo en voz alta Dogpool mientras comenzaba a babear de nuevo.

-"¿Dijiste algo?"-Pregunto Marshall al oírlo.

-"Pensé el voz alta, pero pensándolo bien, que tal si me das un pequeño tour por tu ciudad"-Dijo.

-"Buena idea, apropósito me llamo Marshall, crees que podemos ser amigos"-Pregunto aceptando guiar a Deadpool.

-"Si como quieras, que tal si me llevas primero a donde haya chicas lindas con grandes pechos"-Dijo mientras volvía a babear.

-"Bueno, no sé dónde haya un lugar así, pero si quieres podemos comenzar por la playa"-Respondió a pesar de no tener idea a lo que se refería con lo de "pechos grandes".

Y así los dos cachorros se fueron con dirección a la playa y en el camino no faltaba que Deadpool hiciera cualquier estupidez la cuales contaremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Fin del capítulo

 **Antes de que se vayan a hacer otras cosas mejores con sus vidas, quiero decir que esta historia se va a mover a Crossovers, además me di cuenta que hay muy pocos fics normales de la paw patrol en español, por lo cual quiero iniciar con un nuevo fic de ellos que no va tener nada que ver con esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que también me apoyen cuando saque el nuevo fic y si no lo hacen pues me valdrá madres y lo seguiré escribiendo (Si soy mexicano, problem?) .**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de este fic que sorprendentemente les ha gustado a varios (OMG MADFAKA)… No tengo nada más que decir… Bazinga**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 3: "Deseo cumplido"**

Los dos cachorros caminaban en dirección a la playa con Marshall, a unos pocos centímetros delante de Dogpool ya que este lo estaba guiando, mientras le contaba una que otra historia sobre sus amigos y de la aventuras de la Paw Patrol.

-Guau eso suena interesante-Dijo Dogpool con un tono claramente sarcástico y aburrido.

-Y eso que aún no te he contado cuando ayude a ganar un partido de basquetbol-Dijo Marshall sin darse cuenta del tono sarcástico.

-Me muere por oírla-Dijo aún con el mismo tono sarcástico-¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTA?! , yo me parto las pelotas por salvar a mi maldito mundo de su destrucción, y debes en cuando ayudar en esa destrucción, y todos me toman por loco, pero estos estúpidos cachorros ayudan a unas torpes tortugas y todos pierdan la cabeza haciéndoles desfiles y fiestas para ellos y a mí nunca me han hecho ninguna fiesta, ¿POR QUÉ?-Pensó Dogpool.

-Tal vez nunca te han hecho fiestas porque siempre los amenazas con tus armas, obligándolos a que festejen tus idioteces-Respondió de manera directa la voz dentro de él.

-Sí, pero esa no es razón para que festejen el ayudar a cruzar las calles a unas tortugas, ¿qué clase de mundo es este?-Seguía hablando con la voz dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Y así fue como ganamos el partido-Dijo Marshall sin saber que fue ignorado por el cachorro Deadpool todo este tiempo.

-Que genial, ahora volviendo a la normalidad-Dijo sarcásticamente-Me puedes decir, ¿Qué CLASE DE PLANETA LOCO ES ESTE?-Grito lo cual asusto un poco a Marshall.

-Pues creo que se llama planeta tierra-Respondió sin entender la pregunta.

-Me refiero a que le pasa a esta gente, he viajado por dimensiones alternas, en un comic mío mate a todos los de mi universo, incluso tuve de novia a la muerte y ustedes por ganar un partidito de basquetbol ya les están dando oro y diamantes-Dijo Dogpool muy exaltado.

-Yo nunca dije nada sobre diamantes ni oro-Interrumpió confundido Marshall.

-Ese no es el punto, ustedes por hacer cosas sencillas los aman, y yo lo único que tengo es mi mano derecha y una caja enorme de pornografía en mi departamento, con una voz dentro de mi cabeza que siempre dice tonterías-Dijo a punto de estallar en lágrimas de forma muy estúpida.

-Si estas tan solo, porque no te nos unes-Dijo Marshall con una sonrisa-Así ya no estarías tan solo y a Ryder y mis amigos nos encantaría tenerte como compañero.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo un poco atónito.

-Si, además dijiste que eras un superhéroe con súper poderes, nos serviría tenerte para misiones difíciles-Dijo muy emocionado Marshall.

-Cambio de planes-Interrumpió la voz dentro de Dogpool-Que tal si nos unimos a ellos, demostramos que somos infinitamente superiores a ellos, los vencemos y nos volvemos dioses de este maldito planeta .

-Me gusta cómo suena, siempre y cuando sea el dios Deadpool estoy feliz-Pensó aceptando el plan-Muy bien acepto, ahora llévame con tus amigos para que los conozca-Dijo Dogpool volviendo a la realidad con Marshall.

-Que bien, ahora sígueme, nuestra siguiente parada es el mirador-Dijo muy feliz Marshall saltando de un lado y momentos después se dedicó a seguir el camino junto con su nuevo amigo.

Los dos caminaron con dirección al mirador para unirse con los otros cachorros y presentarle a su nuevo integrante, mientras caminaban lograron llegar a la bahía, en un puerto muy pequeño, en donde se encontraron al capitán Turbot arreglando su barco.

-Hola capitán-Saludo Marshall al desprevenido capitán Turbot, el cual se saltó y cayó en el mar por el susto.

-Ja, luego dicen que yo soy el idiota-Dijo para sí mismo Dogpool.

-Lo siento capitán, yo solo le quería presentar a mi nuevo amigo-Dijo un poco avergonzado Marshall.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-Dijo el capitán saliendo del agua y volviendo a tierra junto a Marshall y a un extraño cachorro con un traje rojo y negro-Hola Marshall ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?-Dijo al notar al cachorro cerca de él.

-Le quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo, su nombre es Deadpool y Deadpool te presento al capitán Turbot-Presento Marshall a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto Deadpool, me gusta mucho tu disfraz-Saludo muy amablemente Turbot-Aunque no crees que es muy temprano para disfrazarse, aun no estamos a Halloween.

-NO ES UN DISFRAZ PARA HALLOWEEN, es mi traje de superhéroe y además es rojo para que los malos no vean sangrar-Grito con mucha ira y esto solo asusto al capitán y Marshall.

-¿Sangrar?-Dijeron Marshall y Turbot en unísono.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el pequeño cachorro dálmata decidió romperla cambiando de tema.

-Capitán, ¿qué estaba haciendo antes de nuestra llegada?-Pregunto olvidándose por completo del anterior tema.

-Estaba reparando mi barco, tuve unos cuantos problemas ayer al navegar hasta aquí-Respondió.

-Si quiere lo puedo ayudar-Dijo Marshall ofreciendo su ayuda.

-Bien, me vendría bien algo de ayuda-Dijo Turbot aceptando su ayuda.

-Espera un poco Deadpool ayudare al capitán y luego iremos con los demás cachorros-Dijo el pequeño dálmata a su nuevo amigo.

-Hazlo rápido, que me ando orinando-Dijo Dogpool mientras se cruzaba de patas traseras.

-Te dije advertí que no era buena idea tomar todas esas cajas de cerveza que ni siquiera compraste, solo entraste a la tienda, tomaste 4 cajas llenas y saliste corriendo-Dijo la voz.

-Estaban en oferta, decía tome tres cajas y llévese una extra-Respondió dentro de su mente.

-NO IDIOTA, decía en la compra de tres cajas llévese una cuarta gratis!-Respondió la voz.

-Pues ya que-Dijo Dogpool tras su estúpida anécdota.

Mientras tanto Marshall y Turbot "reparaban" el barco o por lo menos hacían el intento, el pequeño cachorro llevaba las cosas que el capitán pedía, pero en una de esas el capitán pidió que Marshall trajera un martillo y este se lo dio sin ningún problema, desgraciadamente aquel martillo ya estaba muy viejo y feo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de martillar un clavo, levanto de manera fuerte y errática la herramienta pesada que esta se separó en dos partes, haciendo que el mango se separara de la cabeza y esta saliese volando detrás de él en dirección a Dogpool.

-¡CUIDADO DEADPOOL!-Grito Marshall momentos antes de que la parte pesada del martillo cayese sobre su amigo.

-Mierda, incluso aquí me reciben a golpes-Dijo Dogpool segundos antes del impacto el cuál sucedió.

Ante el horrible accidente, el dálmata y capitán fueron lo más rápido que pudieron para atender al pequeño cachorro que esta tirado en el suelo sangrando brutalmente.

-Mierda, me va a dar una horrible jaqueca después de esto-Dijo en voz baja Dogpool.

-¿Deadpool te encuentras bien?-Pregunto un exaltado Marshall al ver la terrible condición de su amigo.

Al no conocer ellos dos sobre su poder de regeneración, a Dogpool se le ocurrió una pequeña broma.

-Cof cof, veo una luz al final de un túnel-Dijo Dogpool fingiendo toser.

-Por favor amigo no te vayas-Dijo Marshall con algunas lágrimas, sosteniendo la cabeza de Dogpool, la cual aún tenía clavada el martillo.

-Cof cof cof, dile al pequeño Jimmy que no podré llegar a casa para navidad-Dijo Dogpool exagerando de nuevo inventando cualquier estupidez-Dile a la tía Marta que su pequeño Deadpool no podrá ir a su cumpleaños, cof cof cof, dile a Spiderman que siempre pensé que era muy afeminado y lamento no poder conocer a tus amigos.

-Por favor no nos dejes, tal vez y aún puedan ayudarte-Dijo con los ojos llorosos Marshall.

-Es muy tarde para eso, me voy, este mundo cruel no está hecho para gente tan guapa y sexy como yo, adiós Marcelino-Dicho esto Deadpool "murió" sacando la lengua, la cual no se veía por tener mascara pero se podría notar debajo de ella.

-Es mi culpa, si yo le hubiese dado un mejor martillo, tal vez el estaría con nosotros-Dijo Marshall llorando por la pérdida de Dogpool.

-No te culpes a ti mismo Marshall, esto no fue culpa de ninguno de nosotros, nadie puedo prevenir esto-Dijo Turbot tratando de consolar al pequeño dálmata.

-Primero le rompí la pata a Rocky, luego por Chase sangro porque asuste y ahora mate a mi nuevo amigo, tal vez nunca debí haber nacido-Dijo sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que paso este día.

Mientras el capitán trataba de consolar al pequeño dálmata, cerca del cuerpo de Dogpool se podía escuchar como alguien trataba de no reírse pero era imposible y rompió en carcajadas, dando a entender que el que se reía era Dogpool aun sangrando por la cabeza y levantándose del suelo mientras lloraba por su broma.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, no puedo creer que le la creyeran-Dijo Dogpool poniéndose de pie.

Tras esta sorpresa el capitán Turbot se desmayó al ver que el antes difunto cuerpo se levantaba y se reía y Marshall solo se quedó boquiabierto.

-Pero es imposible, nadie puede sobrevivir ante un golpe así-Dijo Marshall muy impactado- Además también hubieses muerto por desangramiento.

-JAJA, que no recuerdas lo que te dije, soy un superhéroe y tengo la habilidad de regenerarme a un ritmo estúpidamente rápido, por lo cual puedo sobrevivir a cualquier impacto no importa que tan duro sea-Explico parando de reír Dogpool-Oye enserio se nota que no tienen ningún comic mío aquí.

-Espera un momento, eso significa que no importa cuántos golpes recibas volverás a la normalidad-Dijo Marshall aun pasmado por la noticia.

-Obvio, si no me crees observa-Dicho esto Dogpool se quitó la parte pesada del martillo de su cráneo dejando ver como la herida sanaba rápidamente, pero aún tenía que arreglar su máscara.

-No lo puedo creer, eso significa que mi deseo se cumplió, tengo un amigo que no importa si lo daño o no, él siempre va a estar bien y no tengo que preocuparme por si lo lastimo o no, él se puede curar por sí mismo-Pensó Marshall muy entusiasmado.

Ahora Marshall por fin tiene un amigo "indestructible", por así decirlo, y solo falta que se lo presente a toda Adventure Bay, pero lo que no sabe es que alguien está molesto con Deadpool y tomara venganza contra él cueste lo que cueste.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Se que aún no le he cambiado como dije en capitulo anterior a crossover, y que?, además nadie me ha dicho nada sobre mi estúpida, sensual y sexy idea de hacer otra historia, que les pasa?, no sean malos :(**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Estoy de vuelta :P, y ahora que he visto la película de Deadpool y leído algunos de sus comics me han dado ganas de seguir con este fic, que romperá la cuarta pared….Yeah.**

 **Mejor me callo y los dejo.**

 **Capítulo 4: "Problemas muy próximos"**

En otra dimensión el malvado Sinister llegaba a su ahora destruido castillo, después de una larga batalla contra los x-men lo único que él quería hacer era pensar en otro plan para destruir a sus enemigos y dominar el mundo, cosa que sería imposible debido a que después que llego a su castillo encontró todo destruido, sus autorretratos ahora se encontraban pintados con muchos garabatos sobre ellas y no solo eso sino que en varios de ellos habían bigotes pintados con marcador permanente sobre su rostro.

-¿Quién fue el estúpido que hizo esto?, cuando lo encuentre sufrirá todo mi poder—Dijo Sinister muy enfadado.

-Señor, malas noticias, el laboratorio está destruido, alguien orino y se defeco en el panel principal y hay muchos grafitis que dicen "JODETE SINISTER PUTO con amor Deadpool", desgraciadamente no sabemos quién fue el responsable, pero encontramos pedazos de licra rojo y ahora mismo estamos investigando el enorme pedazo de mierda del panel para encontrar al responsable, sospechamos de Spiderman -Dijo uno de sus miles de clones.

Sinister del enojo y de que era muy obvio que fue Deadpool, tomo el cuello de su clon y lo levanto con solo su mano derecha hasta que no pudiese sentir el suelo.

-¿Algún otro detalle, más obvio que quisieras decirme?-Dijo Sinister estrujando el cuello de su clon.

-Si…gha…el transportador de dimensiones…gha…fue robado-Estas fueron las últimas palabras del clon que estaba siendo estrangulado, ya que después de decir la última letra Sinister apretó tan fuerte su cuello que acabo por degollarlo.

-Ese estúpido de Wade, me las pagara muy caro-Dicho esto soltó el cadáver de su clon para caminar con dirección a su laboratorio con mucha rabia.

De regreso en Adventure Bay, Dogpool y Marshall iban caminando con dirección al mirador con el pequeño dálmata más emocionado que nunca y Dogpool solo estaba pensando en sexo, drogas y más sexo.

-Ya casi llegamos, nuestro cuartel está subiendo esa colina-Dijo Marshall apuntando el final de esta, en donde se podía ver un pequeño puesto de observación con el logo de una pata de cachorro en medio.

-Genial, ahora mi querido Marcelino-Dijo Dogpool antes de ser interrumpido por el dálmata.

-De hecho soy Marshall-Dijo corrigiendo a Dogpool.

-Como sea Miguel, me da mucha pereza subir hasta un lugar tan alto y además tengo muchos ganas de orinar, así que se amable y llévame en tu lomo-Dijo Dogpool subiéndose a Marshall de un brinco.

-No creo que pueda, además eres más pesado que mis otros amigos-Dijo Marshall haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por no caerse debido al peso que estaba sobre él.

-CORRE COMO EL VIENTO TIRO AL BLANCO-Dijo Dogpool ignorando al pequeño y ahora adolorido cachorro de dálmata.

-Que dijiste…-Pregunto Marshall, con el rostro muy rojo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, confundido por las palabras de Dogpool.

-Perdón eso lo saque de una película, tu solo camina-Dijo de manera muy estúpida.

Y así el pobre cachorro se llevó a Dogpool sobre su lomo con la lengua muy de fuera debido a lo cansado que estaba. Mientras tanto en la cima de la colina, los demás cachorros estaban preocupados por el paradero de Marshall, esto ya les había pasado antes pero ahora existía la posibilidad de que se hubiese ido más lejos que antes.

-¡MARSHALL!-Gritaban los otros cachorros buscando al pequeño dálmata por todo el cuartel.

-Ryder no encontramos a Marshall por ningún lado-Dijo el cachorro de pastor alemán llamado Chase con una pequeña venda en su brazo.

-Tenemos que buscarlo, la última vez se fue porque creyó que lo ofendían, pero ahora se siente mal por lo que te hizo a ti y a Rocky, esto puede ser más grave que aquella vez, pudo irse muy lejos-Respondió Ryder con mucha preocupación-Creo que será mejor llamarlos a todos-Dicho esto Ryder saco su comunicador listo para llamar a todas las crías, pero antes de que eso pasara pudo oír como una voz lo llamaba.

-Ryder, Marshall está aquí-Grito desde afuera el cachorro de bulldog llamado Rubble.

Momentos antes de esto un cansado y sediento dálmata llegaba finalmente a la cima del todo con otro cachorro arriba de él, con el mirador a unos pocos centímetros de ellos el pequeño Marshall decidió descansar un poco tirándose al suelo con la lengua muy de fuera.

-¿Este es tu cuartel? , no es muy grande ni muy genial-Preguntó Dogpool con mucha curiosidad-Bueno al menos no tienen una mansión que te hace sentir como un estúpido pobre, esquizofrénico, mujeriego, alcohólico como Sinister o como los X-men, ¿De dónde mierda sacan tanto dinero esos imbéciles?, seguro que les roban a los pobres… pensándolo mejor, de que me quejo yo también lo hago-Dijo para sí mismo Dogpool bajando del pobre Marshall.

-Este es…hahaha… nuestro cuartel-Dijo Marshall tratando de tomar aire después de todo el trabajo que él hizo, segundos después con su aliento recuperado ahora pudo hablar con más normalidad-Aquí es donde nosotros vivimos y donde se encuentran nuestros vehículos para cada emergencia-Explico con más tranquilidad.

-Qué lindo, ¿ahora dónde está el baño?-Pregunto ignorando de nuevo a Marshall-Aunque…soy un puto perro, puedo orinar donde se me antoje-Esto último fue pensado con maligna mente.

-Quédate aquí voy a preparar a los demás para que los puedas ver, mantente oculto quiero que sea una sorpresa-Dijo Marshall corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, sin darse cuenta que Dogpool orinaba como un humano en un orinal, sobre la casa cachorro de Zuma.

-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo ignorándolo-Estas casa me recuerda a un bote y los botes me recuerdan al mar y el mar me acuerda a agua y el agua a la orina-Dijo mojando con su líquido amarillo detrás de toda la casa cachorro-Cualquier cosa fue Miguel.

De regreso al momento original, Ryder estaba muy contento de poder volver a ver a su pequeño dálmata con él de nuevo.

-Marshall, ¿Dónde estabas?, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados-Dijo Ryder cambiando su tono de felicidad a uno un poco más serio.

-Lo siento mucho, me sentía muy triste ya que fue mi culpa que Rocky y Chase se lastimarán y me fui, pero después conocí a un nuevo amigo que es un cachorro como nosotros y le dije que podía unirse a nosotros ya que se sentía muy solo.

 _ **Minuto de pausa WTF**_

-¿QUE MIERDA? YO NUNCA LE DIJE QUE ERA UN FOREVER ALONE, ese perro necesita lavarse sus orejas-Dijo Dogpool, rompiendo la cuarta pared?

(¿Es enserio?, ¿hasta en un fic tienes que romper la cuarta pared?)

-Tu cállate maldito escritor, tu eres el imbécil que escribes esto, además me prometiste que lo podría hacer-Dijo muy enfadado.

(Yo nunca dije eso)

-No me crees, ustedes pequeños madacas que están leyendo esto díganle al estúpido que escribe este fic, que se deje de mamadas y que si me prometió esto-Dijo con mucho enfado.

(¿Ya podemos seguir con el fic?)

-Sip, pero ya quiero ver tu cara de pendejo cuando te digan que estabas mal, PUTO-Dijo mostrando sus dedos índices al escritor ( :I).

(YA POR UNA MIERDA, SIGAMOS CON EL FIC)

 _ **Fin de la pausa WTF.**_

-Claro, siempre hay lugar para uno más de nosotros-Dijo Ryder aceptando al nuevo integrante sin antes conocerlo.

-Gracias Ryder, además nos va a ser muy útil, es un superhéroe y tiene súper poderes de verdad-Dijo Marshall mu alegre.

-Si tú lo dices-Dijo Ryder creyendo que era un juego lo de los súper poderes-Ahora me gustaría a ver a tu nuevo amigo…-Pero antes de terminar su oración una llamada de emergencias lo interrumpió.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que lo estén disfrutando y de momento no podré crear el nuevo fic que les he dicho, pero ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso pronto saldrá.**

 **-Y no se olviden de comentar que este imbécil se equivocó-Dijo Dogpool apareciendo de la nada-Y no soy Dogpool, soy Deadpool maldito escritor disléxico.**

 **Ya se acabó FINNNNN.**

 **PD: Este es mi fic y él se llamara como se me pegue la gana.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**QUE PASA BANDA!, aquí con otro capítulo de este fic que a todos nos gusta y nos hace llorar.**

 **-Cállate ya y que empiece este capítulo de una vez-Aparece Deadpool de la nada.**

 **Bueno ya relájate.**

 **-Jamás, ahora que empiece el maldito fic BASTARDO-**

 **Capitulo 5: "Empiezan los problemas".**

Ryder de inmediato fue por su comunicador para averiguar quién necesitaba su ayuda, una vez con este, el deslizo su dedo y apareció la alcaldesa Goodway con una cara de preocupación masiva.

-RYDER, TE NESECITO-Dijo muy exaltada la alcaldesa.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Ryder preocupado.

-Es Chickaletta, estábamos navegando en el bote de remos y de repente una ola nos golpeó y ella cayó al agua y no la puedo encontrar-Dijo con mucha exageración en cada palabra suya.

-No se preocupe, rescataremos por quinta ocasión a su gallina-Respondió Ryder con su típico tono alegre a pesar de que ya era muy consecutivo rescatar a la misma gallina de siempre-No hay trabajo difícil para los Paw Patrol.

Después de la llamada, Ryder llamo a los cachorros al cuartel para esta misión.

-Cachorros llamada de alerta-Dijo después de oprimir un botón detrás de su comunicador llamando a todos los demás cachorros, excepto Marshall quien estaba a lado suyo.

-Espera un segundo Ryder, yo iré a decirle a Deadpool que nos espere un rato-Dijo Marshall para salir del cuartel y decirle a su amigo sobre esto.

-De acuerdo, pero regresa-Acepto Ryder.

Mientras tanto Dogpool, después de orinar en la casa de Zuma, este decidió dar un mini paseo por todo el cuartel.

-¿Qué clase de cuartel es este?, ¿en dónde mierda están la navajas, las pistolas, las bazucas, los barcos y las putas?-Pregunto algo exaltado Dogpool.

-Mierda, este mundo es tan aburrido como hablar con Cable-Dijo la voz dentro de Dogpool.

-¿En que puto mundo me metió el escritor de este fic?-Dijo mientras caía de sus cuatro patas.

-Deadpool-Grito con un pequeño dálmata mientras corría directo a su amigo y se resbalaba como de costumbre cayendo sobre él-Lo siento-Dijo después de aterrizar sobre Dogpool y levantarse.

-Puta vida-Dijo derribado.

-Perdón, pero vengo a decirte que no podre mostrarte el lugar, surgió una emergencia y Ryder nos necesita, ¿Crees que puedas quedarte a cuidar un rato el cuartel?-Pregunto el pequeño dálmata.

-Prefiero que me maten a estar en este lugar sin por lo menos alguna revista pornográfica-Contesto Dogpool en su mente-Huy si, que emoción-Contesto sarcásticamente la respuesta del Marshall.

-Gracias y no te preocupes volveremos-Dicho esto el dálmata regreso con sus compañeros al ascensor del cuartel.

Todos los cachorros ya estaban en el elevador esperando al único miembro faltante del equipo, pero algunos de ellos todavía estaban preocupado por él, puesto a que se escapó por segunda vez de ellos.

-¿Creén que Marshall este bien?, la última vez no lo vimos-Dijo un cachorro de labrador llamado Zuma.

-No lo sé, puede que él sea la razón por la cual Ryder nos llamó-Respondió una pequeña cockapoo de nombre Skye con un poco de tristeza.

-No lo creo, vi a Marshall entrar al cuartel-Dijo Rubble muy contento.

-¿En serio?-Dijeron en coro muy emocionados todos los cachorros.

-Espero que deje de sentirse culpable por mi accidente y el Chase-Dijo un cachorro mixto llamado Rocky quién tenía un yeso en una de sus patas delanteras.

-No fue culpa suya, solo siente que lo fue-Dijo Chase

En eso su plática fue interrumpida al ver una mancha blanca con puntos negros acercándose a ellos, de inmediato supieron de quién se trataba y todos saltaron de emoción al ver a su amigo de vuelta.

-MARSHALL-Gritaron emocionados.

-Hola amigos estoy de vueltaaaaaaaa…-Dijo el cachorro dálmata corriendo hacia ellos quién como de costumbre tropieza y cae sobre sus amigos dentro del elevador.

-Jajaja, que bueno verte de nuevo Marshall-Dijo Skye quién había caído patas arriba con Marshall sobre ella haciendo que se rosaran sus narices y se sonrojaran, esto despertó celos sobre cierto pastor alemán quien miraba la escena con algo de fastidio.

-Igualmente Skye-Respondió Marshall más rojo que un jitomate por cómo había quedado con la única chica de su grupo.

-Sí que gusto-Interrumpió un sarcástico Chase bastante enojado al ver la escena.

En eso todos se acomodaron en sus lugares mientras el elevador subía y todos trataban de olvidar aquella escena incomoda, para que segundos después aparecieran con sus uniformes de la Paw Patrol correspondientes y llegar a la parte de arriba, pero en la parte de abajo, cierto cachorro con disfraz rojo y negro metía sus narices donde no debería.

-Odio mi vida, mejor me regreso de donde vine y voy a que me den una buena mamada, la necesito con urgencia-Se dijo así mismo Dogpool.

-Olvidas que tu único medio de transporte fue destruido y que no te queda de otra más que apoderarte de este mundo ridículo y dominarlo con puño de acero -Interrumpió la voz en su cabeza.

-Mierda, tienes razón-Dijo mientras caminaba y veía las casa de los demás cachorros hasta que una casa rosa llamó su atención-Mierda, estos poderes caninos son la VERGA.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto la voz.

-Me refiero a que ahora con esta nariz puedo detectar que esta casa es de una chica y eso por alguna extraña razón me pone caliente-Dijo acercándose a la casa cachorro de Skye para después ¿Aparearse con la casa?

-Viejo, que puto asco, le estás haciendo el amor a la casa de un maldito animal-Dijo la voz mientras Dogpool se cogía a la casa.

-Yo no te digo como vivir tu vida, aparte esta es la segunda vez que hago el amor con una casa para perro-Dijo mientras seguía con sus movimientos sexuales-Aparte son estos malditos instintos caninos que me hace hacer esto.

En eso accidentalmente Dogpool logra que la casa se convierta en helicóptero cayendo dentro de ella.

-Ya era hora, algo de diversión por aquí-Dijo olvidando su estúpido acto sexual para acomodarse en la cabina y prepararse para encenderla.

-Algo me dice que no acabaremos bien-Dijo la voz.

-Relájate, si supe conducir un estúpida capsula para mandarnos aquí, será pan comido manejar una mierda como estas, además soy el protagonista de esta historia y la regla número uno es que el protagonista de cualquier historia puede manejar cualquier estupidez que este en su camino.

-Tu lógica es increíblemente estúpida.

-Muchas gracias, es hora de buscar a algunas chimichangas-Después de esto Dogpool apretó un botón y este hizo que el helicóptero volara de improvisto y a toda velocidad-Soy el primer cachorro sexy mutante loco depravado esquizofrénico mercenario inmoral alcohólico asesino sensual drogadicto inmortal volador-Dijo viajando por los aires.

Fin del capi…

-Espera un puto momento, esta historia finalmente se pone interesante y tú decides cortarla hasta aquí, cuáles tu problema-Pregunto Dogpool interrumpiendo el final.

(No mames Deadpool ya déjame descansar)

-No, lo siento pero no, todos estos pequeños hijos de puta-Se voltea a verlos a ustedes lectores-Sin ofender pequeños mal paridos-Regresa a ver al escritor-Todos ellos estuvieron esperando dos putos meses a que subieras este capítulo y ahora resulta que nos dejas por otro fic.

(No los estoy dejando, solo se me hace difícil manejar dos fics a la vez y aparte no tenía la inspiración para escribir este fic)

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de escribir esa mamada.

(Bueno ya estoy de regreso ¿feliz?)

-No, ahora me tienes que describir con una verga de 50 centímetros, que yo tenga una mansión de oro y que Sinister me lama las pelotas, o no te perdono.

(Lo siento pero no)

-Entonces te has metido con la Bestia, mi venganza será terrible…

Fin del capítulo…

 **PD: Tengo algo de miedo por la venganza de Deadpool.**

 **PD de Deadpool: Te voy a violar ;)**

 **PD: D: TT-TT**


	7. Capitulo 6

**-Hey que pasa MALDITO MALNACIDOS-Así es Deadpool se ha apoderado del maldito fic-Ahora que este fic es mío, van a ver varios cambios en la historia.**

 **(Hey, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?)**

 **-VERGA, ya me descubrieron-Desaparece usando su tele transportación.**

 **Perdonen esa interrupción, ahora que estoy un poco menos desocupado seguiré con este fic que tanto les gusta mis queridos madafakas.**

 **Capítulo 6: "Problemas"**

Los cachorros estaban en fila en el elevador en la cima del puesto de observación de la PawPatrol y de un salto todos lo abandonaron para estar frente a una enorme pantalla y en frente su dueño Ryder.

-PawPatrol listos, jefe Ryder señor-Dijo en cachorro de pastor alemán Chase haciendo su típica presentación para él y todos sus amigos.

-Me alegra que todos estén bien cachorros-Ryder miro con una sonrisa al ver a todos los cachorros que estaban presentes y en especial a Marshall-Tenemos un emergencia, por quinta vez hay que rescatar a la gallina de la alcaldesa, Chickaletta y ella estaban navegando en su bote y una enorme ola hizo que se cayera al agua, de nuevo-Con cada palabra que decía mantenía su típica sonrisa tranquila, como si no le molestara rescatar a la misma torpe gallina un millón de veces-Para este trabajo necesitare a Zuma, con tu salvavidas podremos sacar a Chickaletta del agua-Dijo esto mientras que con su comunicador giraba la insignias de los cachorros hasta dar con la del cachorro labrador.

-Ha sumergirnos-Dijo su frase Zuma con la misma emoción de Ryder sin importar rescatar a la gallina de la alcaldesa.

-También necesitare a Skye, con tu helicóptero podremos buscar a Chickaletta en el agua-Ryder ahora tenía en la pantalla la placa de la cachorra cockapoo.

-Es hora de volar-Dijo Skye mientras hacía una pirueta en el aire. Esto siempre cautivaba al cachorro Chase, que sentía algo muy profundo por ella, es por eso que al oír que iría con Zuma le causaban un poco de celos, pero sabía cómo disimularlos, o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Estás seguro que no necesita a un policía, Ryder?, tal vez si me uno a Skye podía usar mi olfato para rastrear a Chickaletta-Pregunto Chase con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Jejeje, me agrada que te guste ayudar Chase, pero creo que es mejor que ellos dos se hagan cargo de esto, además eres alérgico a las plumas-Respondió Ryder con una carcajada breve.

-No te preocupes amigo-Dijo Zuma acercándose al oído de Chase para después susurrarle-Prometo que no te voy a quitar a tu chica-Susurro con cierta risa juguetona, esto hizo que Chase se sonrojara aún más a tal punto de ser tan rojo como la máscara de Dogpool.

Era más que obvió que todos en el cuartel sabían sobre los sentimientos de Chase hacia Skye, posiblemente hasta ella de seguro lo sabía, pero siempre hay una excepción en cualquier grupo y esa excepción tenía de nombre Marshall, era el único que no notaba el enorme enamoramiento que tenía su mejor amigo, aquel cachorro que con el que siempre iba de aventuras y a un enorme número de misiones juntos.

Todos, menos Marshall, empezaron a reír por la expresión de Chase, no habían escuchado lo que Zuma le había dicho pero era más que claro que era sobre sus sentimientos por su expresión.

-Jajaja,¡ PAWPATROLl ENTRAN EN ACCIÓN!-Grito Ryder para dar a entender que era tiempo de marcharse a su rescate.

Ahora él saltaba por un poste de bomberos mientras se deslizaba hasta llegar a la parte de abajo, mientras los cachorros saltaban a su tobogán y bajaban a sus respectivas casas que se transformaban en vehículos, el primero en ir fue Zuma quién cayo en su casa ahora transformada en un deslizador de mar, pero había algo extraña en esta ya que emanaba un desagradable olor extraño para él

-Que asquerosos huele-Se quejó el cachorro después de notar el horrible olor a orina, mientras su rostro mostraba desagrado total y con una de sus patas delanteras se cubría la nariz-Sea lo que sea ese olor no me gusta, pero ya que, lo limpiare después de ayudar a Ryder-Su expresión era la misma, pero trato de ignorar ese olor, ahora su dueño lo necesitaba y no podía dejar que cosas como estas le impidieran hacer su trabajo de cachorro salvavidas y decidió seguir su camino arrancando el vehículo y marcharse.

Después de esto, Skye bajo ignorando por completo que su helicóptero no se encontraba en su lugar, pero se dio cuenta bastante tarde puesto que mientras se deslizaba por el tobogán se dio cuenta que su casa faltaba y esto hizo que en vez de caer suavemente en la cabina de su vehículo cayera sentada en el duro y frío suelo.

-Auch, eso dolió-Se quejó muy adolorida después de caer en el suelo-Ryder, tengo un problema-Hablo al comunicador que estaba en su collar.

-¿Que ocurre Skye?-Pregunto Ryder recibiendo la llamada de la cachorra.

-Ryder, mi helicóptero desapareció misteriosamente, no podré ayudarte-Respondió Skye ante la pregunta de Ryder.

-Mhh-Pensó por un momento-Eso es extraño, pero tranquila, se quién nos podrá ayudar a encontrar tu vehículo-Esto lo dijo mientras sacaba su comunicador y elegía la insignia policía de Chase para llamarlo-Chase necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué ocurre jefe Ryder?-Pregunto Chase recibiendo la llamada-¿Skye se encuentra bien?...digo, ¿Todos se encuentran bien?-Se corrigió mientras el sonrojo volvía a su rostro.

-Su helicóptero desapareció de forma extraña y no tenemos pistas de quién pudo haber sido, es por eso que necesito al súper espía Chase, con tu olfato y tus habilidades podremos encontrar a quién selo haya llevado.

-El súper espía Chase se hará cargo, encontrare a quién le haya robado a Skye-Después de esto se cortó la llamada, pero entro otra al instante que termino la última comunicación, esta era de Zuma quién llamaba a Ryder con un rostro asqueado por tratar de aguantar el moribundo hedor.

-¿Estas bien Zuma?, ¿Quieres que llama a Katie?-Pregunto Ryder algo preocupado por estado de su cachorro.

-Esto bien Ryder, es solo que mi deslizador desprende un horrible olor y necesitare limpiarlo-Dijo con su pata en su nariz para tratar de dejar de oler.

-Está bien Zuma, limpia tu deslizador-Termino la llamada después de esto-Que extraño, primero el enorme agujero del cielo que apareció en las noticias, luego el vehículo de Skye desaparece, después el de Zuma tiene un problema y Marshall dice que tiene un nuevo amigo que no he visto, algo muy raro está pasando aquí, solo espero que la alcaldesa pueda esperar hasta que resolvamos nuestros problemas-Dijo para sí mismo Ryder tratando de organizar sus ideas.

Mientras tanto en aire en un distinguido mini helicóptero rosa que sobrevolaba las nubes, Dogpool volaba con poco control el vehículo.

-If I can see it, then I can do I just believe it, there's nothing to it-Cantaba en una horrible voz chillona-I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can soar. I see me running through that open door. I believe I can fly. I believe I can fly. I believe I can fly-Mientras cantaba espantosamente no se dio cuenta que una luz rojo empezaba a parpadear.

-No me gusta como se ve la luz, tal vez deberías utilizar el manual para arreglar esto-Dijo la voz dentro de Dogpool.

-Está bien-Dijo muy fastidiado Wade por la sugerencia de la voz mientras sacaba de la parte trasera del helicóptero un libro que tenía en letras grandes "El patito Feo", claramente no era el manual de cómo usar el vehículo robado-Como mierda tienen este feo libro y no algo que diga cómo usar esta mierda, ahh, pero me puede servir para arreglar la luz roja-Dijo aún más fastidiado Dogpool.

-¿Cómo carajo planeas arreglar esa luz con un cuanto para niños?-Pregunto curioso y enfadado la voz dentro de él.

Después de que esto fuese ducho, Dogpool empezó a golpear ferozmente el foco con el libro en donde emanaba la luz roja hasta romperla y que esta dejara de servir.

-Listo problema resuelto, ahora esa luz ya no me jodera-Pero en ese momento el motor del helicóptero empezaba a sacar humo y las aspas que hacían que este volara dejaban de girar.

-Creo que la cagaste-Dijo la voz dentro de Dogpool.

-Creo que la cague-Respondió.

Ahora el helicóptero dejaba de servir y se desplomo a una velocidad peligrosa directo al suelo mientras Wade gritaba como niña al ver como el suelo se acercaba cada vez más a él, pero extrañamente lo que veía no era suelo, era nieve y árboles, estaba muy cerca de caer en un montaña.

-PERO QUE CARAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS –Grito muy asustado mientras caía directo al suelo.

Fin del capitulo

 **-Ahora sí, ya me ha apoderado de este fic de mierda y lo que voy a hacer va ser muy horrible, ahora todos me LA TENDRAN QUE CHUPARRRRRRR-**

 **(Wade, deja de joder por un minuto por favor, a acabo este episodio -_- )**

 **-VERGA, llegue tarde, pero no importa, siempre habrá otro episodio-Desaparece.**

 **Perdonen esa interrupción de nuevo, pero ahora tratare de subir un poco más seguido esta, aún me cueste un poco debido a que tengo mi otro fic, pero tratare de no hacerme bolas y subir los capítulos, pero ya que, espero que hayan disfrutado este episodio y nos vemos.**

 **PD: Dije "tratare", para que no se me quejen y sean machitos.**


	8. Capitulo Hapasadotantoquesemehaolvidado

**NO PINCHES VERGAS MAMEN, hace 4 siglos que no subo un episodio de este fic, "** ** _Han pasado 84 años",_** **pero ya no lloren que ya llego su papú rey a complacerlos, no les diré la razón por la cual he estado ausente porque YOLO, (aparte de que soy flojo), bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, como sea aquí los dejo solo, bye Madafackers.**

 **Capitulo Hapasadotantoquesemehaolvidadoenquecapitulohibamos: "Choque"**

-Ahh, mí jodida cabeza-Dijo un Dogpool tirado en el suelo, con jaqueca y con una hélice de helicóptero atravesando su estómago-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar aquí?, es enserio, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que este men ha escrito sobre este fic que ya se me olvido que carajos paso, que mierda, además parezco una brocheta, una deliciosa, sensual y muy suculenta brocheta de Deadpool, me comería a mí mismo.

-¡HAAAAA!-Se escuchó el grito de una mujer-Que alguien llame ayuda, ha ocurrido un accidente.

-O MIERDA, UN ACCIDENTE, TENGO QUES ESCAPAR DE AQUÍ-Dijo muy asustado Dogpool.

-Creo que se refieren a nosotros-Dijo su voz interior.

-Creo que tienes razón, bueno, sé que puedo escapar de aquí cuando quiera, pero mejor me quedara aquí a disfrutar del sol-De la nada saca uno lentes de sol un reflector de luz de playa y se puso a asolearse.

-Oye, y que va a pasar con la cantidad exagerada de sangre que sale de ti-Pregunto la voz.

-No lo sé, ese ya es problema del conserje o que de quien limpia este lugar, espero que usen agua carbonatada con limón para la sangre porque si no, esto no se quitara jamás, o que la pinten de rojo, atención referencia a mi película.

A mitad del camino para ir a la alcaldía, Ryder recibió una llamada más a su comunicador, pero este era de Jake, contesto la llamada y esta Jake en su montaña con un cara de horror y preocupación terrible.

-¿Está todo bien Jake?, pareces muy preocupado-Pregunto Ryder.

-Y lo estoy amigo, una señora me llamo, tal parece que encontró lo que parece el helicóptero de Skye hecho pedazos y no solo eso, hay un cachorro raro con un disfraz rojo y negro con una hélice atravesándolo, no sé si pueda resistir más, por favor ven-Llamo Jake.

-Oh por dios, suena grave, iremos en seguida-Termino la llamada, pero volvió a entrar otra, esta vez era de Marshall-Que ocurre Marshall-Dijo Ryder aún más preocupado.

-Ryder, no encuentro a mi nuevo amigo, desapareció de la nada-Dijo Marshall del otro lado de la llamada.

-Marshall, tengo una pregunta, ¿Acaso tu amigo tiene un disfraz rojo con negro?-Pregunto.

-Sí, porque, ¿ya lo encontraste?

-No exactamente, pero puede que se encuentre en peligro, necesito que vayas con tu uniforme de medico a la montaña de Jake lo más rápido posible, llamare a Everest para que te apoye.

-Entendido-Dijo Marshall y se terminó la llamada.

Ahora Ryder arrastro los íconos de los cachorros hasta encontrar el de Everest y lo oprimió, a continuación empezó la llamada con ella.

-Everest, necesito que vayas al lugar del accidente y esperes a Marshall-Dijo Ryder ya con la cachorra en la llamada.

-Ya estoy en él Ryder y parece muy grave me acercare para ver si todo está bien-Dijo Everest.

-Entendido, solo ten cuidado, iré en unos momentos con Chase y Skye.

-De acuerdo, me alegra saber que Skye no estaba en el helicóptero.

Después de se cortara la llamada Ryder apretó al máximo el acelerador de su todoterreno, no sin antes avisarle a la alcaldesa que Zuma la iría a ayudar en unos momentos. En la montaña, todos los esquiadores dejaron de la lado su diversión para prestar atención en el terrible accidente que había pasado, Everest se acercaba para ver si todo se encontraba bien y Dogpool, bueno, él se encontraba relajándose.

-Espero que todo esté bien-Dijo Everest acercándose lentamente al sitio.

-Espero que tengan chimichangas en este sitio-Decía Dogpool recostado en la nieve, hasta que vio a Everest acercándose.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Everest al ver la situación en la que encontraba el cachorro.

-Claro, porque no he de e estarlo-Respondió.

-Bueno, tal vez porque tienes un enorme palo de metal atravesándote-Dijo algo asustada.

-Oh, tienes razón, si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que me pasa esto, bueno, tendría dos, dejemos de hablar, dime te gustan los tacos-Cambió su tono de voz a uno más seductor-¿Qué carajos, estoy ligando con un perro?, malditos instintos perrunos que me hacen tener las bolas calientes-Pensó luego de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-De hecho no los he probado, pero, ¿no te duele tener eso enterrado?

-Son gajes del oficio, nena-Dijo un poco más ligón-Carajo, el escritor se va por varios meses y cuando regresa me vuelve un completo zoofílico-Pensó nuevamente.

-Es peor hacerle el amor a la muerte y no quejas de eso-Dijo la voz en su interior.

-Touche-Respondió mentalmente.

-Okey-Dijo Everest después de escuchar lo último de Dogpool, pero algo incomoda-No te preocupes, Ryder y los Paw Patrol vendrán enseguida, solo resiste un poco más.

-Oye y no quieres acercarte un poquito más a hablar-Dijo Dogpool aún con su tono conquistador-Lo que hago para tener sexo con quién sea-Pensó de nuevo.

-Jeje- Respondió incomoda y con un sonrojo por el tono de hablar del idiota clavado en la nieve-Por cierto, tu… como conseguiste el helicóptero de Skye y por qué estas vestido así-Pregunto tratando de evadir las palabras de Dogpool.

-De hecho no lo sé, me estaba follando esta casa que de repente se transformó en un avión, caí en él y empezó a volar y choque en este sitio, y el traje rojo es para que los malos no me vean…

 ** _(Momento WTF)_**

-¿Por qué tengo que repetir siempre que es para que no vean sangrar?, ten algo más de creatividad.

(Lo siento, pero es lo que la gente ama, es como tu frase)

-Pues mi frase va a ser "Te voy a patear el culo si vuelve a hacer que lo diga".

(Está bien, solo di lo tuyo)

-Me lleva la…

 ** _(Final del momento WTF)_**

-Es para que lo malos no vean sangrar-Le dijo a Everest con muy poca emoción y muy fastidiado por decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con malos?, eres un superhéroe-Dijo Everest emocionada.

-Yo no diría héroe, más bien un anti-héroe muy sensual-Respondió.

-Guau, eso es increíble, pero tengo una pregunta más-Dijo Everest cambiando su tono de emoción a uno más dudoso- ¿Qué significa follar?

-¿Quieres que te muestre?

 ** _(Otro momento WTF)_**

(DEADPOOL)

-¿Ahora qué?

(No empieces con tus cochinadas)

-Tú eres el imbécil que escribe esto, así que tú eres el cochino.

h, t, t, p, s(Dos puntos)/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=87D4SZ2tyC8 (maldita pagina, no deja que se pegue el link)

(…)

-TURN DOWN FOR WHAT BITCH.

(Continuemos con el fic)

 ** _(Final del otro momento WTF)_**

-Está bien-Dijo Everest pensando que no iría a ser nada malo, pero antes de que algo pasara, un cachorro dálmata llego.

-Deadpool, me alegra verte-Dijo Marshall legando a la escena.

-Me lleva, justo cuando ya se estaba poniendo interesante el asunto-Dijo muy disgustado Dogpool.

-¿Tú lo conoces Marshall?-Pregunto Everest.

-Claro, es mi nuevo amigo con súper poderes- Respondió.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito la cosa, ahora quieren quitarme esta cosa que tengo comezón y no me puedo rascar.

-Enseguida, solo espera a que vengan los demás-Dijo Marshall.

-Pero, estará bien cuando se la quitemos-Interrumpió Everest.

-Claro, uno de sus súper poderes es el de la regeneración rápida, no importa que daños sufra, el siempre podrá auto-curarse solo.

-Guau-Dijo muy sorprendida Everest.

Antes de que continuara su charla, se escuchó como unas sirenas se acercaban al lugar, y para su suerte se trataba de Ryder acompañado de Chase, quién llevaba en la parte de pasajero de su auto a Skye.

Fin del capítulo…

 **-Vaya, ¿Y cuánto ha de pasar para que subas el siguiente?, un año-Dijo Dogpool con su comentario estúpido de siempre.**

 **(Oshe, tranquilo viejo)**

 **Bla bla, bueno como ya les dije no les daré explicaciones sobre porque tardo demasiado en subir capítulos, ahora estoy atorado con el de zootopia y el madafacker de Eyiles Jack me tiene trabajando contra mi voluntad ayudándolo con un fic, pero bueno, me voy a drogar a un teibol dance y me despido.**

 **PD: Vean el fic "Sueño" de ese men que está aquí en paw patrol, las mejores partes fueron escritas por mí y pronto habrá sexo y rock and roll. M4$ c3rV354 p4r4 14 c4b3z4 y 37 d070r jknfbervbervbfibijbirbuvbrevure**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Aparece Dogpool sentado en un sillón de cuero color café, detrás suyo hay una estantería repleta de libros, en su gran mayoría revistas de play-boy, una chimenea encendida delante de su pies los cuales están apoyados en un taburete del mismo material del mueble del cual Wade Wilson, en su forma canina, posan sus nalgas cubiertas por su traje típico y sobre este una bata de dormir color azul claro, arriba de su máscara hay un gorrito de dormir que hace juego con la bata, el escenario es reflejado en una hermosa y acogedora casa de ladrillos con alguno trofeos de asesinatos colgados en la pared, Dogpool está sentado fumando un poco de hierva en una vieja, fina y elegante pipa de madera, mientras a la vez ojea una de las revistas.**

 **-Hola pequeños y queridos joeputas, Otro Loco Mas se ha tenido que ir por unos momentos (por no decir que está secuestrado), pero descuiden mientras él está siendo crudamente torturado, digo… durmiendo en su pequeña casa de metal con fierros y cadenas en el lejano Japón, yo tomare el cargo de este fic hasta su retorno-Dije mientras me quitaba la pipa para hablar con ustedes-Pobre chico, pero tiene que aprender que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, y mientras ustedes leen esto mentalmente con la voz de Ryan Reynolds o con la voz de Pepe Toño Macías, voz doblada en Latinoamérica, o cualquier otro que haya tenido la fortuna de doblar mi voz, yo he decidido dedicar mi propio espacio a este fic, desgraciadamente tiene que ser en la forma de un cachorro por que no sé cómo carajos transformarme a humano, este espacio tendrá un título mejor que este fic, y se llamara…**

 ** _Momento reflexivamente reflexivo con el estúpido y sensual_** ** _Dead-_** ** _Dogpool._**

 **-Y antes de la reflexión del día, leamos algunos de sus comentarios.**

 ** _FANSEXYCONTETASGRANDESNUM1:_** **¿Por qué Deadpool es tan excesivamente guapo?**

 **-Es una maldición, una linda, sensual y bella maldición con la que tengo que cargar.**

 ** _Guest: Jajaja a valió la pena la espera casi me parto la caja, ¿va a ver sexo en la historia? por que si es así sinceramente cambia tu historia a categoría M por si a caso._**

 **-Amigo, el sexo no va a ser la razón por la cual el fic va a cambiar a categoría M, van a ver cosas peores si sigo con el control del fic y créeme que la categoría M se quedara corta conmigo al mando.**

 ** _FANSEXYCONTETASGRANDESNUM2:_** **¿Hazme un hijo?**

 **-Te pondré en la lista, eres la número 20123 que me pide eso.**

 ** _Sta Fantasia:_** **Me mataste con lo de los momentos WTF XD. Pobre Dogpool, le hiciste zoofilico XD Quiere tema con Everest 7w7**

 **-Ponte en mi en mi situación, no he tenido sexo por varias semanas y me transformo en un perro, si antes no podía dominar mis instintos carnales imagínate ahora como una animal.**

 ** _Nico48825: xdxdxdxdxdxd jajajajjaja soofilico d mierda hdp jajajajajajajajjaja._**

 **-Soy una pobre alma en pena en busca de sexo, chimichangas, drogas, tachas y pericos, y zoofilico lleva z, fuck you.**

 ** _nahuelvera2: Zoofílico era la única que te faltaba, ya te casaste con una alíen y le tiraste los galgos a Thor en el Team-up._**

 **-Lo sé, soy todo un loquillo, ¡PERO NO SOY UN JODIDO ZOOFÍLICO!, solo estoy desesperado, además te falto mencionar que una vez tuve sexo en un cementerio sagrado, y estuvo rico.**

 ** _James anderson:_** **no es por ser mal fan peo el sigueinte plisss.**

 **-Si, si eres un mal fan, todo a su tiempo viejo.**

 ** _ObitoUchiha97:_** **Excelente capitulo como siempre hermanos y ese deadpool es un conquistador hasta con everest quiere ponchar: p espero la continuacion, saludos ;D.**

 **-Es por toda esta sensualidad que me invade, ya lo sé.**

 **-Bueno hasta aquí dejare de responder, me da pereza escribir a los demás y ya quiero una chimichanga, así que me voy y los dejo con la reflexión de hoy.**

 ** _"En tiempos de guerra, cualquier hoyo es trinchera ;) ;) "_**

 ** _Este fue el primer y aleatorio: Momento reflexivamente reflexivo con el estúpido y sensual_** ** _Dead-_** ** _Dogpool._**

 **-Disfruten del fic-Me pongo nuevamente mi pipa de hierba y sigo leyendo mi libro porno.**

 **Capítulo 8: "Presentando al amigo de Marshall"**

Los cachorros iban llegando lo más rápido que sus motores le permitían, en el camino se sentía los nervios y la tensión de lo que estaba pasando y lo que nadie podía saber lo que iría a pasar, estaban preocupados por las personas y esquiadores de la montaña y Ryder estaba preparado para todo lo que iría a pasar, con todos los cachorros movilizados detrás suya, con Zuma en el camión de Rocky debido a que este la tiene fracturada, esperaba tener todo para ayudar por si hay algún accidentado o víctima de gravedad, en este momento estaba agradecido por llevar primero a Marshall con su equipo de primeros auxilios y que la gallina de la alcaldesa había aparecido en su bolsa, nada lo iría a interrumpir de esta misión, al llegar finalmente a la montaña cubierta por la gran capa de nieve, fueron recibidos por Jake quien los guío al lugar de los hechos, con todos nerviosos y Skye abrazando fuertemente por la espalda a Chase, quién no pudo resistir y tuvo una erección por el cuerpo tan pegado de ella al suyo( **Recuerden, yo Dogpool domino el fic** ), que afortunadamente logro esconder pero no evitar.

Al llegar, estacionaron sus vehículos lo más cerca que pudieron del accidente, a una distancia moderada, solo pudieron ver como el humo salía del lugar y había mucha gente alrededor preocupada e impactada. Ryder al llegar bajo de inmediato de su todoterreno y fue seguido de todos los cachorros, con excepción de calenturiento pastor alemán.

-¿Chase, por que no bajas?-Pregunto Ryder un poco apurado.

-Es que tengo un pequeño problema que tengo que resolver, ustedes sigan, los alcanzare en un momento-Contesto muy rojo e inquieto.

Se le hacía muy extraña esta forma de actuar, pero ya que estaba contra tiempo, dejo ese asunto a un lado y continúo con la emergencia. Todos corrieron directamente y una vez lo suficientemente cerca pudieron apreciar a Marshall y Everest al lado de un extraño, sexy, escultural y pitudo cachorro con disfraz siendo atravesado por una vara de metal, lo más extraño para ellos era la forma tan tranquila de los dos otros cachorros ante tal escenario.

\- Hola Ryder-Dijo Marshall al ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Que paso aquí?, ¿estás bien pequeño?-Dijo refiriéndose al estado de Dogpool.

-Claro que lo estoy, es súper normal ver a un perro con un maldita pieza de metal atravesando sus entrañas y que este todavía este consiente hablándote de que esto es lo más normal del mundo de una manera obviamente sarcástica, aparte si mi vieras en mi forma normal tal vez ahora estarías temblado, con el calzón manchado y muy arrepentido por decirme pequeño-Esto ya se acaba de explicar por si solo así que no hace falta que lo vuelva a explicar.

-Hey, y que pasa conmigo, yo también quiero tener mi propio momento reflexivo-Dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Esto se llama Crossover con Deadpool, no Crossover con la voz dentro de Deadpool, ahora cállate-Contesto mentalmente.

-Creo que tienes que calmar un poco tu vocabulario pequeño-Contesto algo impresionado Ryder.

-Aja si, ¿me vas a quitar esta cosa si o no?- Dijo molesto.

-Lo siento, olvide presentarlos, Ryder él es Deadpool, y Deadpool él es Ryder y los Paw Patrols-Interrumpió Marshall presentando a su nuevo amigo con los demás-Él es cachorro del que te conté, tiene súper poderes de regeneración y se cura al instante.

-Hola Deadpool-Saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si como sea y gracias por aclarar lo estúpidamente obvio-Interrumpió Dogpool.

-Ok-Afirmo algo inseguro sobre si este nuevo amigo sería muy buena influencia para Marshall o los demás-Como sea, no te preocupes, cuando venga Chase utilizaremos su grúa para atarla a un lado de la pieza de metal y luego la jalaremos y te liberaremos.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué Chase no bajo de su auto?-Pregunto Rubble.

-No lo sé, me dejo bastante desconcertado, pero apuesto que no tardará mucho en llegar-Dijo Ryder, y como si fuera un acto de magia, dicho cachorro apareció, todavía algo rojo, pero ya más tranquilo.

-Ya estoy aquí jefe Ryder, ¿de qué me perdí?-Dijo el pequeño, y recién excitado, pastor alemán.

-Te lo contare luego, necesitamos tu grúa para sacar la hélice atorada en Deadpool-Ordeno Ryder.

-Entendido, ¡GUAF, grúa!-Ladro Chase y de su auto salió un gancho de remolque, el cuál tomo Ryder y lo enredo alrededor de fierro atorado.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde fuiste y que es lo que te ocurrió amigo?-Pregunto el pequeño dálmata a su amigo.

-Te lo contare luego, cuando no haya tantas personas-Respondió muy apenado.

Después de arreglada la grúa, solo falto la señal de Ryder para que esta comenzara a jalar (jejeje jalar, suena a masturbar).

-Todo está listo, pero antes, ¿seguro que no te va a doler?-Pregunto Ryder.

-Soy Deadpool, el dolor no existe para mí-Respondió.

-Muy bien, listo Chase, ya puedes tirar de regreso-Ordenó y el cachorro se preparó para dar el gancho en retroceso.

-¡JODER, MADRE MÍA WILLY, MALDITO DOLOR, COMO DUELE!-Grito muy desesperada y dolorosamente.

-¿Hee?, pero si todavía no doy en retroceso-Dijo Chase muy confuso.

-¿En serio?... digo, ya lo sabía-Respondió.

Y de un momento para otro el gancho comenzó a retroceder, ahora sí, jalando el gran metal.

-¡MI****, P*** DOLOR, ME LLEVA LA CHIN***!-Maldijo a mas no poder.

 ** _(Momento WTF)_**

-Oigan, ¿Por qué la censura repentina?-Pregunto Dogpool.

(…)

-Oh, eres tú, jeje.

(…)

-Oye antes de que te enojes, no fue mi idea lo de encerrarte y llevarte en avión en una jaula de un tamaña ridículamente pequeño y mantenerte en una jaula con varios hombres Chinos, porque fue su idea.

(…)

-Y si olvidamos toda esta mi*** y me quitas la censura.

 ** _(Final del momento WTF)_**

-Creo que eso fue un no-Dijo Dogpool.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Ryder algo confuso.

-No es nada, solo una pequeña pelea de ideas creativas del fic entre yo y el escritor-Dijo Dogpool.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto Ryder aún más confundido y desorientado.

-No lo entenderías, solo continúa con tu trabajo.

-Creo que se enca***, con nosotros-Dijo la voz dentro de él.

-Gracias capitán obvio, pero pase lo que pase, juro por mi dignidad que le quitare la censura a este fic-Respondió Dogpool.

-¿Cuál dignidad?-Pregunto la voz.

-Mejor cállate.

Segundos después por fin lograron sacar a Dogpool de ese enrollo.

-Guau, que rápido, ni siquiera me fije cuando esa cosa había desaparecido de mí.

Una vez que había sido liberado, de inmediato se puso de pie y ya solo era cuestión de minutos para que su auto regeneración se hiciera cargo de los demás.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te revisemos?-Pregunto Ryder muy asqueado por el enorme hueco en la mitad de Dogpool.

-No, solo un poco de alcohol y estaré mejor, jaaaa-Dijo soltando un risa maniaca-¿Entienden?, alcohol-No hubo sonidos-Alcohol como el que usan para sanar las heridas pero no me refiero a ese tipo de alcohol, haaaa-Otro silencio acompañadas de miradas muy vergonzosas-Guau, que publico.

-Yo pienso que fue gracioso-Contesto la voz en su cabeza.

-Mejor cállate… otra vez-Respondió mentalmente.

-Bueno… que te parece si te llevo-Dijo Marshall acabando con el silencio incómodo y bochornoso.

-Ya que-Acepto Dogpool.

Los cachorro lo guiaron directo a sus vehículos, él iba detrás de ellos como perro regañado, pero la verdad es que tenía la vista fija en ciertas colitas. Dogpool estaba viendo el trasero de Skye y Everest mientras avanzaban por las nieves.

-Psss, Marcelino-Llamo Dogpool a Marshall, aún sin recordar su nombre.

-De hecho soy Marshall-Corrigió.

-Como sea, oye, dime como se llaman las chicas de enfrente-Pregunto refiriéndose a la cachorra husky y a la cockapoo.

-¿Quiénes?, Skye y Everest-Pregunto.

-Te diré algo, me las tiraría a las dos en un trio-Dijo en tono seductor y algo caliente.

-Ok, si eso quieres ¿pero que es tirar?-Dijo Marshall.

-A sí, lo olvide, eres muy joven para saber eso.

-Pero, no te aconsejaría que te acerques a Skye, parece que está molesta después de que destruiste su helicóptero, además Chase ya tiene la mirada puesta en ella.

-Ca****, ya me la ganaron, aunque estaría dispuesto a ser un cuarteto.

-Jajajaja, eres gracioso, eres como un diccionario de palabras desconocidas, me aleras que seas mi amigo.

La inocencia de Marshall no le dejaba ver la realidad y lo que en verdad trataba de decir Dogpool, pero como sea, los cachorros subieron a sus coches y fueron regresando al cuartel, con Skye en el vehículo de Chase y Chase tratando de no tener otra erección, Marshall llevaba a Dogpool, mientras el dálmata hablaba cosas incongruentes y Dogpool fingía que le hacía caso, cuando la verdad se estaba quedando dormido en su máscara. Everest los estaba siguiendo en su quita nieves y así todos fueron conducidos a su casa.

 _Fin del capítulo._

 **-Comenten y agreguen este fic para más momentos de reflexión conmigo, su amigo Deadpool-Apareció así como así, Wade Wilson.**

 **(NO VA A VER NADA MAS DE ESAS COSAS)**

 **-Pero si la gente lo ama, ahora mismo te apuesto que están escribiendo que quieren más de mí-Dijo aún más apegado.**

 **(NO VA A VER NADA Y SE ACABO, AHORA LARGATE)**

 **-¡Comenten que quieren más cosas de miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Gritaba mientras era lanzado a un profundo pozo séptico.**

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL EPISODIO DE HOY; COMENTEN SI QUIEREN VER MAS DE ESTO Y YO ME VOY ALA VERGA, CHAUU.**

 **PD: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO POR MI FIC EN COLABORACIÓN CON EYILES JACK "SUEÑO" Y ME VOY A LA VERGA AHORA ASÍ.**

 **-¡No se olviden de comentar su próximas preguntas para el próximo momento reflexivo con Dogpool, que llegara, muy pronto o tal vez no muy pronto!-Gritaba Dogpool desde el profundo y oscuro abismo con olor a caca.**

 **QUE NO VA A HABER NI MERGA; ADIOS.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Aparece Dogpool con su traje típico de rapero, con miles de cadenas de oro colgando de su cuello, docenas de relojes caros en sus manos, lentes negros y con un micrófono en su pata derecha mientras hace el paso de moonwalk mientras canta "** ** _Deadpool Rap-Teamheadkick"_**

 **-They call me Deadpool, I'm hella fast**

 **Came to merc the bad guys, and get some ass**

 **Got blades for days, got guns galore**

 **Got combo moves, evades and more**

 **With bear traps and hand grenades**

 **Pull the pistol like a maniac right in your face**

 **Poppin' off caps, leave a trail of guts**

 **Sittin' on my chair, scratchin' my nuts**

 **Don't stop when I shoot, full-auto is on**

 **Your ass is grass, and I'm mowin' the lawn**

 **Hot lead to the head, and I won't stop**

 **What yo crew gonna do, when I hack and chop**

 **But all these bitches are primadonas**

 **I stuff my face with Chimichangas**

 **Tacos and beers, always keepin' it loose**

 **Hang on for a minute while I'm droppin' a deuce**

 **(Deadpool)**

 **Sexy motherfucka (Deadpool)**

 **(Deadpool)**

 **Captain Deadpool (nah, just Deadpool)**

 **Hace baile épico mientras cientos de fuegos artificiales aparecen tras de él.**

 **-Qué onda mis querido hijoeputas, Deadpool ha regresado con una banana entre las entrepiernas para dárselas en la boca. Bueno de seguro se han estado preguntado ¿Qué coño ha pasado?, y les responderé que Otro Loco Mas ha estado con mucha arena en la vagina, es por eso que no ha podido subir un nuevo episodio de esta mierda, pero tranquilos que hemos vuelto y el próximo episodio se subirá dentro de un año como todos los demás, además que ya hemos arreglado las cosas entre nosotros y he logrado quitar la censura que me había puesto en el capítulo anterior por apoderarme del fic y encerrarlo en una jaula con ciento de hombres gays en el lejano Japón, bueno criaturitas del señor, yo los dejo leer mientras yo bailare el pasito perrón. MÚSICA MAESTRO (suena la canción de "** ** _Pasito Perrón - Dinastía Mendoza")_**

 **Vamos a bailar…**

 **Algo que está perrón  
Que toda la gente brinca de emoción  
Se mueven muy rico con esta canción  
Tocamos el ritmo desde el corazón**

 **Del centro del norte y de la comarca  
También del sureste hay gente invitada  
El bajío se mueve con mucha emoción  
Bailando este paso el pasito perrón**

 **Vamos a bailar…**

 **Algo que está perrón**

 **Capítulo 9: "Pool jodiendo"**

 _Saltándonos la descripción del viaje de la montaña hasta el cuartel_ ….

Los cachorros habían llegado al fin al mirador de la Paw Patrol, después de un viaje estúpidamente largo con Marshall, quien no cerraba el maldito hocico, nuestro amigo Wade se había quedado dormido con las babas saliendo de su máscara y con su cabeza rebotando en el sillón del copiloto.

-…Y fue así como conocí a mi mejor amigo Chase, y ¿tú que cuentas Dogpool? -Pregunto finalmente después de no dejar de parlotear casi todo el camino.

Marshall tampoco se había dado cuenta que sus palabras lograron anestesiar al cachorro enmascarado y este solo se despertó cuando su cabeza cayo en el tablero del conductor, el golpe fue muy duro que logro despertarlo.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI TACO MALDITA ARAÑA¡-Grito Wade despertando bruscamente de su sueño sacando su arma y apuntándola en todas las direcciones muy asustado.

 ** _(Momento WTF)_**

-Entendí la referencia y apuesto a que ustedes entendieron la referencia que dije cuando entendí la referencia-Dijo Dogpool.

( ¿? )

-…

(…)

-….BAZINGA.

 ** _(Fin del momento WTF)_**

-Woah-Dijo muy sorprendido y asustado Marshall luego de la inesperada reacción de su amigo. Su susto hizo que perdiera momentáneamente el control de su auto y girara en todas las direcciones, chocando contra un pequeño ¿tope? - Me diste un gran susto Dogpool, jeje incluso hiciste que chocara con un tope-Dijo un poco más calmado Marshall regresando a su conducción normal.

La duda dentro de Wade hizo que volteara para ver el dicho tope y lo que vio hace que casi se cague de la risa.

-Phhhrrr, si claro un tope-Trato de aguantar la risa de Dogpool- Por cierto, ¿Hay alguien que tenga de mascota una gallina con un brazalete en una de sus patas?

-Claro, la alcaldesa Goodway tiene una pequeña gallina llamada Chickaletta y la ama demasiada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Pregunto Marshall muy inocente.

-Porque creo que no vera a esa gallina por un largo tiempo, jaja-Rio Dogpool levemente al ver el cuerpo arrollado del ave en la calle, por suerte nadie estaba detrás de ellos y la calle en la que estaban se hallaba vacía.

Cuando Marshall y Dogpool llegaron de últimos al cuartel, vieron como Ryder y Rocky, a pesar de su pata herida, trabajan en un nuevo helicóptero para Skye, Rubble dormía cual perezoso y Zuma trataba de limpiar su aerodeslizador.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Zuma? -Pregunto Marshall pasando a un lado del labrador con su auto y junto a Wade.

-Mi casa despide un olor fatal, es como si alguien hubiese hecho pipi sobre ella y lo peor es que todavía no se quita el olor-Se quejo Zuma.

-Utiliza clarasol, es lo que siempre hago para quitar la mierda de mi departamento-Intervino Deadpool en la conversación como si no fuese su culpa.

\- ¿Mierda?, ¿Qué es mierda? -Pregunto curioso Zuma.

-Oíste eso, estos cachorros ni siquiera saben que es lo que le sale por el culo-Dijo la voz dentro de Deadpool.

-Ya lo sé y esto me da un gran idea-Contesto Deadpool mentalmente ante de contestar físicamente al cachorro labrador- Mi querido amigo, mierda es un trozo de carne cubierto con granos de maíz y bañado en una deliciosa salsa color marrón, es lo más delicioso del mundo-Dijo Dogpool mintiendo.

\- ¡Enserio! -Dijo Zuma con la lengua de fuera- Quiero un trozo de mierda ahora mismo.

-Jeje, que idiota-Susurro.

-Yo también quiero un poco, suena muy exquisito-Dijo Marshall uniéndose a la conversación.

-jeje, tendrán que esperar un poco pues tarde entre tres a cuatro horas de salir por el agujero-Dijo Dogpool conteniendo la risa.

\- ¿Se hace en un hoyo? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los cachorros muy asombrados por la preparación de tal platillo.

-Por supuesto que se hace en un hoyo y es uno muy oscuro y grande-Siguió Dogpool con su broma.

-Ya no lo aguanto más, iré con el señor Porter a pedirle que elabore un poco de mierda para comer-Dijo Zuma con la saliva derramándose.

-Yo te acompaño, esa mierda suena muy exquisita, la quiero probar calientita cuando salga del hoyo-Dijo Marshall saliendo de su auto para acompañar a su amigo- ¿No vienes con nosotros Dogpool? -Pregunto Marshall.

-JNIJNJINHUBT&F, no, jejejejjejejem ustedes vayan-Wade trataba de no morir de la risa.

-Muy bien, si quieres ve a conocer un poco más a mis amigos mientras yo y Zuma le pediremos al señor Porter que nos de mierda, nos vemos luego-Se despidió Marshall y se fue junto a Zuma al pueblo.

-JAJNJAJAJNAJNJANJASNHBSTYGABHSHABSGYAVGHABSHABSHUBAHUBSHUABSHUB, que idiotas, se lo tragaron completito, jajajajasjajajajjajajsjsansjassjxjasjsjasjsjxjnasjnxjsanjiiasnjinsaijnasji-Risa demencial.

Mientras esto pasaba con ellos, Skye veía con atención como Ryder trabaja en un nuevo vehículo aéreo para ella luego de que perdiera el otro.

\- ¿Ya está listo Ryder? -Pregunto la cachorra muy ansiosa.

-Skye ya te dijimos que esto nos llevara algunos días puesto que es un trabajo un tanto difícil-Respondió Ryder aun trabajando.

-Lo siento, pero es que ahora mismo estoy tan enojada con ese tonto cachorro que voló sin mi permiso mi helicóptero-Refunfuño la cachorra enfadada.

Mientras esto pasaba, un cachorro pastor alemán se acercaba poco a poco a esta cachorra.

-Ho-hola Skye-Saludo Chase nervioso estando ya a un lado de la cachorra cockapoo.

-Hola Chase-Respondió indiferente la cachorra sin darle la mirada.

-Y-yo-yo me preguntaba si tu… si tu quisieras salir esta tarde conmigo, escuché a Marshall y a Zuma hablar sobre una nueva comida y supuse que tal vez tu-tu quisieras ir a probarla con-conmigo, jeje-Dije nervioso Chase.

-Lo siento Chase, pero ahora estoy tan molesta que cualquier perro que se me acerque lo tirare al suelo, tal vez otro día-Dijo Skye ignorando a Chase.

-Entiendo, tal vez otro día-Dijo Chase marchándose desilusionado con la cabeza abajo.

Chase camino cabizbajo y muy triste hacia su casita para perro donde entro y se recostó para tratar de calmar su depresión, lo que no sabía era que no estaba en su casa solo ya que otro cachorro mantenía su mirada fija directamente el cabeza de Chase quien tenía sus ojos cerradas.

-Donde esta Kyle y los SDPs ( **MEGAREFERENCIAAUTISTAHIJOSDEPUTASSSSSSSS)-** Susurro Dogpool dentro de la casa del pastor alemán manteniendo su mirada fija.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Esto hizo que Chase saliera disparado, gritando del susto, de su casita para perro cayendo en el filo asfalto- ¿Qué hace dentro de mi casa?

-Tratando de jalarme es ganso prro, hasta que entraste con esa cara de odio mi vida que me interrumpió-Explico Wade.

\- ¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto Chase aun sorprendido, Dogpool se le acerco y lo junto hacia él agarrándolo de un hombro.

-Amigo, conozco esa mirada, es la mirada de la decepción amorosa, dime pequeño, ¿Quién es la chica a la que te quieres coger?

-Si con eso quieres decir a que salga conmigo, es Skye, pero rechazo mi oferta para salir y ahora estoy triste por eso-Explico Chase poniéndose mucho más triste.

-Tu boca dice eso, pero el paquete que ahora mismo cuelga de tu entrepierna me dice otra cosa-Dijo Dogpool apuntando al pene erecto de Chase, quien al darse cuenta de esto lo tapo muy apenado-Tienes suerte que me tengas a mí a tu lado, ya que con mi ayuda esa Skye caerá de rodillas ante ti.

\- ¿De verdad? -Dijo Chase convencido.

-Por supuesto, si vieras cuantas chicas terminaron en mis brazos, cof cof cama cof cof, te moriría de envidia, pero esto te saldrá caro.

-Si puedo hacer que Skye me ame, creo que es justo-Dijo Chase aceptando la oferta de Dogpool.

-Muy bien, necesitaremos un saco, una soga, cinta gris, instrumentos bondages y condones para perro, ya que no quiero que termines con más problemas de los que vas a tener-Dijo Dogpool enlistando sus materiales.

\- ¿Condones?, ¿Bondage?, ¿Problemas? -Esto último era lo que más le preocupaba a Chase.

-Es hora de hacer las putas chimichangas…

 _Y así amigos míos termina el capítulo de hoy con arcoíris y estrellas, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

 **¿Qué pasara después?**

 **¿Marshall y Zuma comerán de mierda del señor Porter? ¿Qué retorcido plan tiene Dogpool con Chase? ¿Con cuántos hijos prematuros se quedará el cachorro pastor alemán por pedirle ayuda es este sádico?**

 **-NELSON PRRO, le conseguiré condones para evitar ese problema, aunque talvez clave una aguja en ellos accidentalmente muajajajajajajaja…-Aparece Wade de la nada.**

 **WTF, las mierdas que se me ocurren por estar bien pinche inactivo, bla bla bla, espero que hayan disfrutado esta mierda, bla bla bla, no olviden pasar por el fic que tengo en colaboración con Eyiles Jack, alias el maricon, bla bla bla, MUERTE AL MUNDO.**

 **-Hasta pronto cara de culos hhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Se despide Dogpool y termina el capítulo.**


End file.
